The Boy in a Yellow Hoodie
by Sr. UltimateSwag
Summary: From a small province of the Hoenn region, a teenager who's life as pretty much boring makes a sharp turn when he gets his first pokemon from his famous cousin. Enough for him to set up for the classic old journey, he notices that now things will be different.


_1: The boy in a Yellow Hoodie._

For some reason when you think about it, living in small town often goes to become pretty damn tedious. Nothing interesting happens like ever. Just you, yourself, nothing really interesting (let's face it you can't be that interesting either). As everyone knows, pokemon were basically the only thing in this dumb town to actually catch my attention. Basically during the rare occasions an actual battle is performed everyone in town is just crowded around cheering at random guy A or B, I don't care. What I actually care about are the creatures they carry with them. Some of them just keep them on their pokeballs, others have one or two walking by their side. Hell even some of them ride their pokemon around town at scary speeds. As for me... I have none really. My only wish was to escape from this monotony with a pokemon by my side. I'm not really interested on those so-called gym badges everyone go for. I just want to see something new. Actually I want to see everything. Just see the world next to somebody other than human. But either way... During my 16 years in this world, there wasn't really anything I could do. Just to continue living on this boring town, hoping to someday obtain a pokemon myself... But I don't see that happening in a near future... Not anymore at least. That chance was long gone.

Anima town was a very small town located on an island southeast Hoenn. It's very new actually. Not older than 20 years old. My relatives have to be far more interesting than I am. By that I'm talking about my cousin, Amanda. She travels around the world battling with the strongest trainers in the world. Her pokemon are insanely strong. Strong enough to beat as far as four leagues. And yet she is still going on, making herself stronger alongside her myself...well I'm probably the most stubborn person you'll ever meet. Giving up is almost like hell for me, especially when it's something I can actually do. I'm also extremely lazy, like sometimes I just doze off and that's it, KO. Usually people end up shaking me up to see if I was alive. Sure thing people sure say I can sometimes be kind of gloomy, but I don't believe them. Because seriously I may be the most optimistic person you'll ever meet in this boring town. As for my friends, they don't stay behind either. I had only two friends actually. One of them is still here in the island. He and his shynx are inseparable. His shynx can always be found on his shoulder or by his side. I can't recall the last time I saw him walking without his shynx. As for my other friend...He left with his pokemon a few weeks ago. He was moving to another region called Unova, as he claimed this town was not the place for him... He needed to go somewhere more... Advanced. Since I have no pokemon, my only comfort is the martial arts dojo by the outskirts of town. Most of the time I'm found there. Practicing with my old master. Pretty much the usual routine. I go to the dojo, I train, I hang out with Alex, return home. Nothing interesting at all everyday...Until today.

When I got home from the dojo I greeted my parents and locked myself straight into my room. Right after, that first thing I did was sit right in front of the PC. It was similar to those seen on any pokemon center. Including the the hardware that allowed me to transport items at a long distanced. As I sat down on my desk I noticed a blue notification flashing on my screen. It was Amanda. Quickly, I opened the file to see it was a video chat request. And boy was I exited, I haven't seen Amanda since like...well ever! I was so happy to see her again when the chat started. We chatted for hours and hours straight, with she telling me her experiences with battles and how she was currently going through Kalos.

-Um hey, uh... Dexter?-I replied

-yes Amanda?-

-while I was exploring Kalos...I found something that instantly reminded me of you...it gave me a lot of trouble, but I was able to get it for you- I wasn't sure if what she was talking about, so I responded.

-what do you mean?-

-i'd like you to see it for yourself- she said

With that last sentence, I noticed I was receiving an item in long distance. I paid close attention. To what might come out of it as it received the item. My face froze immediately when I saw the bright red and white shining ball on my desktop. It was a pokeball. I had no words to describe what I felt that moment. Was it the feeling of excitement after receiving my very own first pokemon? Or the suspense to see what kind of creature dwelled within. Astonished I returned my view towards the screen to see Amanda's face, who continued to speak after she noticed that I was once again looking at the screen.

-I hope you get along... He didn't like me so much. Either way, enjoy your gift!-

Then she logged off.

I remained motionless for a few minutes staring at the shiny ball on my desktop. Slowly, I reached my hand towards the ball and held it with my fist.

I did not hesitate, and I pressed the button. The ball opened suddenly releasing what was within with a ray of light that landed right in front of me.

And so, there he was. My very own first pokemon staring at me right in front of me. It had wide black eyes with a big white head, He appeared to be chewing on a leaf all the time. I recognized it as a Pancham. I was staring at him the exact same he was at me. Completely immobile with and a

Astonished expression in his face. It didn't last long. I didn't know there was a record time for a pokemon to fuck your room off so quickly. For about half an hour, I was running like crazy all around trying to catch that damn thing. When I was finally able to catch it, I heard a knock on the door.

-Dexter, what are you doing in there...?

-Uhh nothing mom...- I replied

-Are you sure?-

By this point my Pancham was already trying to break free from my hands, but I was able to retain him.

-Yea mom-

-Alright I'll be here if you need me-

Then she left...'quickly I grabbed my pokeball and returned Pancham...

-What just happened...?-

Either way I didn't have time to think. I fell on my bed and fell asleep almost immediately. It was going to be a long day tomorrow...

**Aaaand that's about it credits to my friend's OC Alex for this one (Sant9964). Also' I'll reupload this in Spanish later on. Either way, I'm gonna keep these coming. ****Don't forget to review, follow, and fav n' stuff**


End file.
